1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved device for supporting ladders against structures and more particularly, to an improved ladder support which is mounted on the facia board of a structure to prevent shingle, gutter and structure damage from contact by the ladder. In a preferred embodiment the ladder support of this invention is characterized by a pair of legs projecting outwardly and upwardly from fixed attachment to the facia board and connected by a crossbar located intermediate the ends of the legs for receiving and supporting the top of the ladder in functional configuration. In a most preferred embodiment of the invention a sliding bracket is mounted on the crossbar and is fitted with an outwardly-extending, curved plate and a thumb screw for further securing the top end of the ladder on the crossbar. The curved plate is designed to engage a rung of the ladder in the event that the ladder slips on the supporting surface and begins to fall.
One of the problems involving the securing of ladders against a supporting surface or structure to facilitate access to the roof of the structure, is improperly locating the ladder against the structure, gutter or roof line of the structure to provide such access. In addition to creating an unsafe condition where the bottom of the ladder may slip due to an excessive leaning angle, damage to the gutter, shingles or structure itself may occur. Accordingly, there exists in the art a need for a ladder support which is mounted on the structure at an appropriate point in angular relationship to facilitate safe and secure mounting of the upper end of the ladder without damaging the structure walls, gutter, shingles or other structural members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical of the safety devices and brackets known in the art for mounting on ladders to effect safer ascention of the ladder, is a "Safety Bracket for Ladders" detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,543,551, dated Jun. 23, 1925, to E. C. Couche, et al. The Couche et al device includes a safety bracket fitted with a pair of J-shaped locking members mounted in slots in the bracket, with outwardly-extending legs for engaging a structure when the ladder is in functional position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,317, dated Aug. 17, 1943, to F. D. Randall, details an "Attachment for Ladders" which includes a pair of legs designed for contacting a structure, a telescoping crossbar attached to the legs in adjustable fashion to facilitate leaning of the ladder against a structure having an irregular surface and adjusting mechanisms mounted on the crossbar for securing the ladder to the crossbar. "Mounting and Supporting Devices for Ladders" are detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,037, dated Jun. 25, 1957, to F. Niedojadlo. The device includes a mounting bracket which is adjustably mounted to the top ends of the ladder and includes outwardly-extending flanges for engaging the structure when the ladder is in functional position. A "Ladder Attachment" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,203, dated Dec. 6, 1977, to Spencer, et al. The attachment enables the upper end of a ladder to be spaced from the wall of a building, span windows and/or rest on a slant roof and thus span the gutters. The device includes a bracket having outwardly-extending, padded legs and a mounting mechanism for securing the bracket to the upper end of the ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,860, dated Jan. 25, 1983, to Tim E. Beane, details a "Ladder With Bracket Attachments". The ladder includes a pair of brackets that permit the ladder to be leaned against a house without damaging the gutters. The attachments include a pair of bracket members, each of which is constructed of square tubular material and is bent at approximately 20 degrees midway between the ends thereof to define a horizontal leg and a depending leg. The horizontal leg of each bracket is attached to the top rung of a ladder. The opposite depending leg of each bracket has an extensible member threadably engaged therein for inward or outward adjustment and a foot is carried on each extensible member and engages the inside rear wall of the gutter. The depending legs with the extensible members are positioned within the gutter with the feet abutting against the inside rear wall of the gutter. The angle of bend of the brackets facilitates clearance of the depending legs above the top front edge of the front wall of the gutter and the extensible members are adjustable to maintain the ladder away from the gutter, thus preventing damage to the gutter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,887, dated Jul. 26, 1983, to Donald E. Spinks, details a "Ladder Standoff Device". The device is adapted to be attached to a ladder and includes an elongated axle fitted with a pair of wheels and an elongated stand-off bar connected in transverse relationship to the axle, with a handle member pivotally attached to the end of the stand-off bar remote from the axle. The stand-off device is attached to a rung of a ladder by a pivot structure mounted on the stand-off bar and includes a fixed foot member and a cooperating sleeve slidable along the stand-off bar. The stand-off device may be locked into position by an attachment member that is slidable along the handle member and adapted to engage in a rung of a ladder different from the rung upon which the device pivots. U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,291, dated Apr. 24, 1984, to L. T. McPherson, details a "Ladder Accessory". The accessory includes a pair of brackets releasably attached to the ladder legs and a pair of downwardly-directed hook portions and associated parts that are sized to be seated in a gutter. The brackets are connected by a crossbar and in a second mode of operation a non-skid, resilient, faced member is attached to the crossbar. Accordingly, the resilient, faced member can be used against aluminum siding and the like to distribute the weight and avoid damage to the exterior wall of the building. U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,566, dated Mar. 5, 1985, to H. R. Wing, details a "Wall Stand-Off Apparatus". The apparatus includes a U-shaped support bar which forms two substantially parallel legs, each of which is provided with an extension member, such that the legs are individually adjustable in length. A pair of clamps are pivotally connected to the support bar and each clamp includes two movable, opposing jaws adapted to be attached to a portion of the ladder which is inserted therebetween. Each clamp includes a thumb screw to firmly secure the clamp to the ladder. A "Gutter Guard" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,498, dated Jun. 12, 1990, to James W. Mileer. The device is designed for mounting on a building for supporting a ladder and protecting the building from damage due to the ladder. It includes multiple legs secured to the structure beneath the gutter and a cross member for receiving and supporting the top portion of a ladder, in order to protect the building or portions of the building such as gutters, roofs and the like, from damage due to the ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,979, dated Apr. 30, 1991, to Arthur L. Shreve, III, details a "Ladder Stabilizing Device". The ladder stabilizing device includes a U-shaped support bar which forms parallel legs, the ends of which rest against the substantially vertical surface of a structure. The support bars are attached to a levelling device which includes a U-shaped channel and the ends of the levelling device rest against the side rails of the ladder, while the support bar engages the U-shaped channel. The levelling device and support bar are simultaneously attached to the side rails of the ladder and the stabilizing device is removable and holds the ladder away from the substantially vertical surface of a structure, to provide a safe angle of support.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved structure-mounted ladder support for supporting a ladder at a safe angle without damaging the gutters, downspouts, shingles or walls of the structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a ladder support for mounting on the facia board of a structure and extending above the gutter for stabilizing a ladder and preventing damage to the gutter, downspouts, shingles or walls of the structure.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a ladder support for fixed mounting on the facia board of a structure and a sliding bracket attached to the ladder support for removably securing a ladder in a safe, upright position on the ladder support.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a ladder support characterized by a pair of spaced leg members projecting from the facia board of a structure in spaced, upwardly-extending relationship and a crossbar connecting the legs intermediate the ends of the legs for receiving the upper end of a ladder and stabilizing the ladder on a supporting surface at a safe operating angle.
A still further object of this invention is to provide ladder support which includes a pair of spaced legs fitted with leg plates for mounting on the gutter mount plate and facia board of a structure and projecting from the mount plates in upwardly-extending, spaced, parallel relationship, a crossbar connecting the legs intermediate the ends of the legs and a sliding bracket having a thumb screw for securing the upper end of a ladder on the crossbar at a safe operating angle with respect to a supporting surface, as well as preventing damage to the shingles, gutter, downspouts or walls of the structure.